


When Blonde Meets Black

by knk6700



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Smallville
Genre: Blonde Superman, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Episode Tag, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Metropolis (DCU), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Episode s10e11: Icarus, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Smallville - Freeform, The Blur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knk6700/pseuds/knk6700
Summary: It's the story we all never knew we wanted :)What happens when Clark Kent and Jason Grace happen to meet one day? This will take place Post-BoO but Pre-THO and during Season 10 of Smallville sometime after the episode Icarus. Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jason Grace & Clark Kent, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean & Lois Lane
Kudos: 7





	1. It All Started with Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I have been making lists for different fandoms of various fanfictions to post on my tumblr. Which is when I came up with this idea of what would happen when Jason and Clark would meet. I felt so strongly about it I ended up writing more than I intended to. Since this is my first fic, I hope you all like in and it isn't too OOC  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, that belongs to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Piper stop for lunch. Little did they know that lunch was only the beginning.

It was nearing the end of September and Piper and Jason had yet to find any sign of Leo. They had been searching ever since they got the parchment scroll with the holographic message, which happened to be most of September. Chiron has been continually persuading them to return to their normal lives and give up their search. At first, they were resistant to the idea since Leo was their best friend. They were not just going to abandon him now that they know that he is alive. Although, as the month went on and they had still not seen any sign of Leo or Calypso or even Festus, they were starting to see their search as hopeless. They were starting to agree with Chiron that they should return to their normal lives, or as normal of lives they could have being demigods. They were about to agree with Chiron and go back to California to resume their school year when they met him.

They were on their way back to camp when they stopped in Kansas. They stopped in the city of Metropolis to get some food. They were hoping to stay out of the spotlight of any media, that way they would be able to get back to camp quicker. They didn’t need the “heat” on them right now. They soon figured out that the Fates were against them. They knew it right when they heard the scream from outside the diner that they had stopped in to get some lunch before continuing their journey back to camp. They both sprang to their feet. Jason ran out the door while Piper quickly paid for their food. They headed in the direction they thought they heard the scream come from. By this point, there had been a few more screams. When they got to where the screaming was coming from, they found a woman being attacked. Jason and Piper were about to spring into action and help the poor woman, but before they could, they man attacking her was on the ground knocked out. There was also what looked like an S in a pentagon burned into the ground.

The strange occurrence didn’t deter the two young heroes from checking if the lady was okay. Jason and Piper went up to woman and asked if she was okay. She was still a bit shaken up, but otherwise okay. It didn’t look like the man got whatever he wanted from the woman, thankfully. While the woman calmed down a bit more, Jason glanced back only to see that they man that had attacked the woman was gone. He was about to voice his confusion, but the woman had finally calmed herself down.

Once she had, she told them something strange. She said, “Thank god for the Blur. He always seems to have great timing.” When she saw the confused looks on Jason and Piper’s faces, she realized they weren’t from around here. “You children must not be from around here.” They shook their heads in response signifying that they were indeed not from around here. “So, you obviously don’t know who the Blur is or probably any of the other heroes here in Metropolis? I would be happy to inform you since you two children were kind to check on me.”

Jason spoke up first, “Well, that is kind of you ma’am, but we should really be on our way.” He shot a glance over at Piper who nodded. They really needed to get out of here. The strange occurrences that just occurred where not what they wanted or needed right now.

“Nonsense, I am sure you have time to at least escort me back to where I live. It is just up the street. I really don’t want to walk back alone given what just happened.”

Piper was the first to relent. She shot Jason a look that said ‘We can at least do that. It won’t take that long.’ Jason sighed at the look she gave him. He knew it was the right thing to do and what harm would it do anyway. So, they agreed to walk the lady back to where she lived not knowing that so much would happen because of that one simple kind action.

On the way to her apartment, the lady, whose name was Lisa, told them about the Blur. He was this superhero that not many people have seen, but they know he was there because he leaves his mark, the “S” they saw. No one really knows why he leaves the “S” behind rather than something else, but there are suspicions and theories out there. Then Lisa told Jason and Piper about the Green Arrow another hero that usually does his saving at nighttime in Metropolis. The same goes for the Blur as well, but he does help in the daytime as well sometimes. The Green Arrow, unlike the blur, has been seen multiple times. He is usually clad in all green leather and has a crossbow that shoots arrows similar the way a gun does. There are other heroes, she told them, but they do not usually do their saving in Metropolis. Most of them are spread out throughout the World. Most of them, though, can be found in the United States.

Lisa continued to tell them all about the various heroes there are around the world, but after they heard about the Green Arrow, they weren’t really listening anymore. The two demigods were having their own silent conversation between each other. They were concerned about what this “blur” would mean for them. They didn’t entirely trust him, especially since no one really knows what he looks like. After deciding this, the couple silently decided that they should leave Metropolis as soon as they could.

Soon after making their silent decision, they arrived at Lisa’s apartment complex. She thanked them for walking her back. They thanked her for the information about the heroes. Then they parted never expecting to see each other again.

Jason and Piper were glad to finally be rid of Lisa. It wasn’t that she wasn’t nice or anything, but they were uneasy after what she told them. They needed to leave Metropolis as soon as they could. Before they could though, Jason ran into a guy wearing glasses. By bumping into this guy, Jason knocked both his own and the man’s glasses off their faces. Luckily, they were both able to find their glasses quickly.

After putting his glasses back on his face, Jason apologized, “I am so sorry, sir. I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s quite alright.” The man responded with a smile. His smile brightened when a woman came up to him saying “Hey, Clark.” She kissed him on the cheek.

The woman, who after a minute notice the two demigods in front of her, “Well, hello there, who are you two cuties?”

Jason hesitated. This was yet another strange woman and he just wanted to get out of Metropolis. Jason just wanted to tell the woman that they were just leaving, but he didn’t get the chance because Piper spoke up. “Well, I’m Piper and this is Jason.”

“Nice to meet you two. I’m Lois Lane, Daily Planet. And this is my fiancé, Clark Kent. He works at the Daily Planet with me.” Lois noticed that they two teens in front of her seemed confused when she mentioned the Daily Planet. Her reporter mind is what made her ask the next question. “You do know what the Daily Planet is don’t you?”

It was Jason that answered this time, “Um, no actually. We are just passing through. So, we should actually get going.” He tried to go around them, but the woman, Lois, blocked their path.

“Oh, I see. You are visitors to our fair city then? And if you are visitor, what’s with the rush to leave so soon. Our city isn’t that bad.”

“Oh umm…” Jason was at a loss. He wasn’t sure why this woman had him at a loss of words, but he was starting to feel uneasy again. This was not going well.

Piper decided to answer for them instead. “Well, we are making our way back home. We only stopped for lunch.”

“Lunch? Well then let us treat you to it.” Lois glanced at Clark, who was staring at Jason for some odd reason. She would have to ask him about it later. In the meantime, there was something suspicious about these two teens and she was going to find out what it was. It could lead to a great new story.

Piper answered again, “We sort of already ate lunch.” She regretted saying sort of right when it left her mouth.

“What do you mean by sort of?” Lois asked. She was even more interested now.

“Oh, did I say sort of, I mean we already had lunch. Now we really must be going.” Piper grabbed Jason’s arm and pulled him to go around Lois and Clark, but they would not let them pass. Piper was trying her best to get out of this situation, but this woman seemed determined to get them go with her and Clark. It was unnerving. Piper was getting more worried every minute they were still talking to Lois. She just wanted to get back to camp. Well she would have rather found Leo, but that didn’t seem to be happening. She did not want to be stuck here talking to a woman, who she was really starting to suspect was a reporter. That was the last thing she or Jason needed right now.

“It is really no problem. You two are interesting and Metropolis is a great city. Stay a little longer and you will see some interesting things.”

“Would give us a couple minutes? I need to discuss with Jason here.” She nodded her head in response. Then Piper dragged Jason a little bit over and whispered,

“Okay, I am pretty sure she is a reporter who thinks we might be her next story, which is really not what we need right now. Although I don’t think she is going to let us out of her sight until after we have lunch with her and the dude. I’m thinking we at least just get lunch with them. What is the harm that can come from that? I mean yes it isn’t an ideal situation, but what other choice do we have. So, what do you think, Jason?”

Jason stared at her for a couple of seconds, then glanced back at Lois and Clark. They were both staring at them. “I agree that at least Lois won’t let us out of her site until we have lunch with them, but there is something else.” Piper looked at him expectantly. “That Clark guy has been staring at me. When I looked up at him, though, I could see sort of why. Piper, except for the blonde hair, we have several similarities between us. It’s weird. I don’t think he is a demigod though. There is something about him though. I can’t tell what it is. I agree that we should have lunch with them, but always make sure to have a hand close to or on your weapon. We may need to use it. I don’t trust those two or this city. It is strange. I am not sure what to make of it.” Piper nodded agreeing that there was something strange about the city Metropolis.


	2. Lunch with the Reporters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Second part. Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but obviously that didn’t happen, but I digress. On with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own Percy Jackson or Smallville.

Lois and Clark decided to take the demigods to a little place down the street. Now normally they wouldn’t really go out for lunch, but given that Lois had insisted on it, they were today. This struck Clark as odd, so while the two teens were discussing whether they would join them for lunch or not, Clark voiced his thoughts to Lois. Lois explained how she thought that these two kids seemed suspicious. She had a feeling there was a story that needed uncovering or something with them. She just found them very interesting. Clark couldn’t help but agree with her. The boy, Jason, particularly struck him as being somewhat familiar. He realized the reason why was because of the similarities between the two of them. It was oddly unsettling. One of the main differences between them, though, was their hair color. While Jason had blonde, Clark had black. Most of their other at first glance facial appearances where somewhat similar. Clark told Lois this, and she couldn’t help but agree with him.

Soon the teens rejoined them, and they headed to a place just down the street for lunch. It was a quiet walk, with the teens walking in front and Lois and Clark following close behind. The walk was also odd because Jason and Piper kept glancing back and the two reporters hoping that they would be gone. They never did disappear on them much to their chagrin.

They two sets of couples soon arrived at the place they were going to go eat lunch. It was relatively close to the Daily Planet in case Lois and Clark needed to head back to work quickly. They made sure to steer the children in the right direction so that they wouldn’t lose them. Which again wasn’t helping Jason and Piper’s chances of escaping the two strange adults before they got to where they were going for lunch.

They arrived, were seated fairly quickly, and ordered. Once they were all settled and no one could really interrupt them until their food came, Lois began her questioning. It was only natural that she would be the first one to break the silence. Clark knew this all too well from all the time he has spent with Lois over the years.

Clark was about to start reminiscing about their years together when he heard something that brought his attention back to the conversation. “You know, Jason was it? You look similar to Clark at first glance,” Lois commented. Clark rolled his eyes. Of course she would say that. Lois doesn’t keep anything to herself, especially when if it will get her a story she wants, and what Clark gathered from their earlier talk, she believed these teens were her next story. Which is probably why Clark should pay attention to the conversation in case Lois went overboard with her questioning.

After Lois’ comment, the table was silent. The teens gave each other a look that neither Clark nor Lois could interpret. It was weird how well these teens were in sync with each other. They seemed to be communicating with their looks. When they apparently finished their silent conversation, they turned back to Lois and Clark who were waiting to see if they would respond. Finally, the girl, Piper, spoke up. “Uh, yeah. We noticed that too.” She was a bit uneasy like she thought they were going to harm her or something.

Soon awkward silence began to resettle between the four of them again. Fortunately, it didn’t last long as Lois decided to break it. She pretended that the silence had never happened and resumed her questioning of the two teens. “So, you two just happen to be passing through Metropolis on your way home? Why Metropolis? Was it on your way home? Where…” She was about to ask about 5 more questions, but Clark interrupted her.

“Lois, one question at a time. They are only teenagers.” Clark tried to reel Lois back a bit. She was getting a bit to overbearing with all these questions.

Again, the teens looked at each other before answering Lois’ question. This time it was the boy, Jason, who spoke up. “We just happened to be passing through and this was the first city we decided was safe enough to get some lunch in. There are cities that are not the best places to stop in, especially for two teenagers like ourselves.”

“Well, okay then.” Lois started making notes on the notepad she took out of her purse. “I was about to ask where your home is before someone” she glares at Clark before returning her attention to them, “interrupted me, but I think I have a better question. Since it sounds like you have been traveling around for at least a little bit, where are your parents? Are you two actually just traveling alone?”

Thankfully, the fates were a bit kind to Jason and Piper because they never had to answer those questions. Instead their lunch was interrupted yet again. This time it was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion. Jason and Piper immediately looked out the window. They saw what looked like a huge metal hollow globe start to fall off a building. Then they felt a woosh of air, so they turned in that direction. They found only Lois sitting at the table. Clark was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is shorter than the last Chapter, but I wanted to end it here before the two demigods do what I have planned for them. Hopefully, this is a good Chapter. Coming up next: It’s Hero Time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update soon after I get that review, but I might just end up posting the next chapter without it. 😊


	3. It’s Hero Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some saving from our favorite heroes/demigods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pretty long, so I hope you all enjoy 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Smallville.

For the third time since they sat down to this forced lunch, Jason and Piper shared a glance with each other. They could both tell they wanted to ask Lois what happened to Clark, but this was also the perfect opportunity to escape. Lois was busy staring out the window at the globe. So, the two demigods got up in a hurry and rushed out of the place without catching Lois’ attention.

As soon as they were out of that forced lunch, they looked back at the globe. It was wobbling still and looked just about ready to fall. Looking at each other again, the two demigods looked at each other and knew what they had to do. They silently formulated a plan, where Jason would fly up and try his best to balance the globe while Piper would use her charmspeak to calm the people below and evacuate them out of where the globe would most likely land if it did happen to fall.

The two sprang into action, Jason taking to the skies, while Piper ran into the crowd of screaming people. Piper was trying her best to calm the crowd, but it was hard to get them to hear her over all the screaming. That is when she heard someone using a megaphone. She looked in that direction and found a police officer. She knew she could charmspeak him out of the megaphone, so a new plan began to formulate in her mind. She ran over to the policeman hoping that she wouldn’t get into too much trouble for what she was about to do.

Meanwhile, Jason had made it to the top of the building that the globe was on. He made a surprising discovery. There was already someone there pulling the globe back. He assumed it was probably that Blur person the lady he saved earlier had told them about. It looked like he was what was keeping the globe from falling off the top of the building. To Jason, though, it looked like they might need some help. The globe was after all still wobbling back and forth. So, Jason flew to the top of the globe to try and help. In his attempt to help, though, the Blur, say him.

To say Clark was surprised to see the teen he had just been having lunch with flying, would be an understatement. He couldn’t even believe his eyes that he was seeing a teenager fly. His pure astonishment almost caused him to lose his grip on the globe. Luckily, he only let his grip slacken a little bit before he tightened his grip again on the globe. The globe had moved a little when he slacked his grip, which caught the attention of the flying blonde teenager. He turned toward Clark and seemed to be equally surprised. Jason must have recognized him, which Clark had really hoped to have avoided.

After the two were over their confusion and surprise they went back to the task at hand. They could be confused later, right now they needed to focus on keeping the globe from falling off the top of the building. Soon they were able to stabilize the globe enough to the point where Clark was able to use his heat vision to weld it back into place. That action further confused Jason, but he pushed it aside to ask Clark about later.

By the time the boys stabilized the globe, Piper had gotten everyone out of the way of the possible crash site and was running off. She didn’t want to get caught. The only way that would happen is if she got out of there as soon as possible. Unluckily, as she was running, she bumped into someone. That someone just happened to be Ace reporter Lois Lane.

Unbenounced to Piper, Lois saw the whole thing. She saw Jason take off into the sky and fly. She saw Piper corral the people out of the way. She wasn’t sure how they were able to do either of those things, but she did know that she was right about them being a story. Little did she know that story was never going to be written.

Figuring Piper was running away from someone and probably going to meet back up with Jason later, she yanked her down an alley. Just in time too. Soon the police went speeding right past them. Lois looked down at Piper with curiosity in her eyes. She still didn’t know what to make of these two teenagers. Although she had seen crazy stuff in both Smallville and Metropolis, she still didn’t know what these two were all about. Were they heroes? Well they probably were since they were helping, but why had she never heard of them before. How did they get their powers or at least how did Jason? Lois wasn’t entirely sure if Piper had any power, although, she did seem to get that crowd to calm down and move out of the way fairly quickly. That part was odd, but maybe she was just good at calming people down. Lois continued to get more and more lost in the many questions that swirled through her head as she kept her grip on Pipers arm, though Piper was trying to get out of it.

Meanwhile, after they stabilized the globe, Jason and Clark were about to have a talk, or more like a geeking out session. As soon as Jason was sure that Clark or “the Blur” had fully secured the globe back in place, he flew down to the top of the building. On the inside Jason had lots of questions swirling around his head that he was dying to ask Clark. Clark was the same way. On the outside, though, both presented a stoic expression as to not let the other in on their internal confusion and curiosity.

Clark was the first to speak up, “Well that was a surprising turn of events, but I really have to go. You should too, this isn’t really the best place for heroes right now.”

Clark was about to speed away, but Jason managed to stop him. “No, you are not going anywhere until you answer some questions.” Jason said it with such authority that surprised Clark enough to stop before he sped away.

Before he sped away, though he said, “I’ll meet you down below. Don’t worry about finding me. I’ll be able to find you.” And with that Clark sped away leaving only his signatures “S” behind. Jason was just standing there in awe. He was broken out of his reverence be the sound of police coming up to the roof. He knew he had roger out of there now. Him and Piper did not need the attention, so he jumped off the roof.

Jason controlled the winds to land him in an alley find the building with the globe. He was about to just go find Piper and get them out of here as soon as possible, but he was stopped in his tracks. There was Clark standing right in front of him blocking his path. Jason would have just turned around and walked the other way, but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know more about this man. The only way to do that would be to stay so he stayed there.

There were several moments of silence before Jason finally broke it. “So, you’re this mysterious Blur that Piper and I heard about heard about earlier.” Whatever Clark had been expecting Jason to say, it was not that. He didn’t actually think the two teens would have heard about the Blur given by hat they were just passing through.

When Jason didn’t get a response, he looked up at Clark. He saw the confusion on Clark’s face and decided it best to explain himself further. “You saved a woman earlier that Piper and I were just about to help. We walked her back to her home, which is when she explained about the Blur and I think another hero that goes by the name Green Arrow. We were about to leave when I just happened to bump into you. Piper and I don’t really need the spotlight right now.” All Jason got in response was a nod from Clark. It was like he wanted Jason to tell his whole story first, or at least that was the impression Jason got from him. Jason wasn’t about to do that, though. He wasn’t stupid. He didn’t know what Clark was or why he was a superhero. Jason wasn’t about to tell someone who he didn’t know all about demigods, especially if he had just as many questions about them as they probably did of himself.

Since Jason wasn’t going to speak up about his life story anytime soon, the two males stood there in silence in the alley behind the Daily Planet. The just stared at each other defiantly both refusing to back down. Soon, though, Clark finally relented. “Since neither of us seems to want to speak up, why don’t we take a walk around Metropolis. Maybe we can take turns answering each other’s questions,” Clark suggested to Jason.

Momentarily forgetting about Piper, Jason said, “Good idea. It’s best if I keep moving. Staying in one place for too long is not what I want to really do right now.” Clark nodded and gestured for Jason to go first out of the alley, but before he took a step, Jason remembered about Piper. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Clark. “Actually, you know what, I should be going. It was nice meeting you though, Clark.”

Clark realized he was probably worried about the girl he had been with, Piper he thought her name was. Clark knew she was probably safe with Lois right now, so he stopped Jason before he could escape. Standing in front of Jason, he said, “Don’t worry about Piper, I’m sure Lois has already caught up with her.”

That only relieved Jason slightly, but he still nodded to Clark. If Piper was with Lois, then did Lois see what had happened? Did she see Jason fly? More questions suddenly erupted in his mind, but he pushed them aside. At least Piper was somewhat safe and not in jail. Also, if what Clark said is true and she is with Lois, then Jason would see her when they would eventually meet back up with them. Clark would eventually have to meet back up with Lois, and that would be when he and Piper would make their escape. In the meantime, though, Jason could use this opportunity to get some of his other questions about Clark answered.

So, the males walked out of the alley and continued down the street. They were quiet for the first several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Jason was the one to break the silence this time, “I know we both have lots of questions for each other, but I say we start of simple be reintroducing ourselves. I’m Jason Grace, so…” Jason had been about to say son of Jupiter, luckily he stopped himself in time.

“Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet, which just happens to be the building we just stopped a globe from falling off of,” Clark said, reintroducing himself to Jason.

Now that Jason knew he was a reporter, he became more guarded. The lunch with Clark and Lois suddenly made sense. They thought that him and Piper were their next story. That was exactly what he and Piper were trying to avoid. Jason was thinking this walk was a bad idea and he should have just left when he had the chance.

The two males were once again walking in silence. This time Clark broke it after about a minute when he realized Jason wasn’t going to say anything. He realized that it was probably because he said he was a reporter, a fact he probably should have just kept to himself. “Um, well, I may be a reporter, Jason, but you can still trust me,” Clark said giving Jason an award-winning smile.

“Yeah, right.” The hostility in Jason’s voice was evident. “You’re just saying that so that you can get more out of me. Neither Piper nor I are your next story.” Jason was full on angry now, but not all of it was directed toward Clark. He was also angry with himself for not seeing it sooner.

“Okay, I can tell you don’t seem to have the best track record with reporters, but Jason I don’t plan on you being my next story. It was Lois’ idea, but she won’t make you her next story if you don’t want her to. After all she knows me secret and she hasn’t written about it.”

Jason calmed down a bit after hearing he wasn’t going to be Clark’s next story, but Lois was a different story. He worried about Piper, but he knew she could handle herself, especially around reporters. “Well, I still don’t fully trust you, but I believe that you won’t make me your next story.”

That brought a smile to Clark’s face. “Great. How about we start with the questions now? I can ask you a few questions and then you can ask me a few.”

Jason, now calm, smiled back at Clark. “Sure, but I’m going first.”

Clark would have preferred going first but he realized the only way Jason was going to be able to trust him was to tell him his secrets. “Sure. Ask away.”

“Well I already know you are this Blur I heard about earlier based on your reactions to my earlier question about it and the fact that you said Lois knows your secret.” Jason started out voicing his thought process. “So, what made you want to be this Blur in the first place?”

Clark was not expecting that to be Jason’s first question. He expected something along the lines of how did you meld that globe back into place or how did you keep it in place for so long? Those were questions he expected to get not why he was a superhero. The question surprised him enough that he told Jason the truth. “I like helping people. It’s as simple as that.”

Satisfied with that answer, Jason asked another question, “Based on the fact that I saw you meld metal together and hold up a metal globe by yourself, I’m going to say you have powers of some sort.” Clark’s eyebrows rose at this statement. This teen was smarter than he originally thought. “Given that you have powers, do you know where they come from? And if so where do they come from?”

Those were two loaded questions Clark didn’t expect to answer so soon in their conversation. He figured he would have more time to think of answer that wasn’t so crazy as I’m an alien. Thankfully, he realized he didn’t need to say that since he knew his powers came from the sun. The fact that it was because the sun was yellow and not red didn’t need to be stated just yet. “I didn’t always know where they came from, but I did end up finding out. My powers come from the sun.”

That answer surprised Jason. He was not expecting him to say the sun was what gave Clark his powers. He was expecting something more along the lines of a god gave them to him. Clearly, Clark was not aware of the gods that lived among them and Jason was not about to tell him that.

They had agreed that each person could ask a couple questions before it was the other’s turn to speak, therefore it was Clark’s turn to ask Jason some questions. “Well, Jason, I was not expecting those questions, but they were great questions, especially those last two. Given that, I would like to ask you the same questions.”

Jason was regretting asking those questions now. He hadn’t expected Clark to turn around and ask them right back. Those questions were something that Jason wasn’t sure how to answer without mentioning the gods. He didn’t want to sound crazy and have Clark take him to the looney bin. On the other hand, Clark had seemed to be truthful with him thus far, the least he could do was partially answer the questions. “Um, well, I get my powers from father.” That’s all Jason was going to say on the matter.

The answer surprised Clark. Technically it answered the questions, but Clark could tell there was more to it than Jason was saying. Wanting to get the whole story out of Jason, Clark asked, “Well, then who is your father?”

Jason wasn’t going to answer that question. There was no way Jason was just going to outright saw that his father was a Roman god from what the world believes to be mythology. That for sure would make Clark think he was bonkers. Then Jason thought, ‘But would he really think I was bonkers?’ Jason mulled over this question and realized that based on what you had inferred and learned about Clark already, he might not think it was all that crazy. Jason could tell Clark had seen some weird stuff in life.

Finally, Jason decided he would tell Clark the truth, but he had to know something first. “I’ll answer your question Clark, but not before I ask you one.” Clark started to protest, but Jason held up a hand to stop Clark. “Let me finish. The answer to your question is a loaded response. It is practically my whole life story.” That settled Clark down. He nodded for Jason to continue. “Well, I figure you realized I wasn’t telling you everything, but I know you’re not telling me everything either. So, my question is, “Are you mortal, or are you something else?”

Slightly confused by Jason’s question, Clark asked, “By mortal, do you mean human?” Jason decided that it would be best to just nod even though that isn’t exactly what he means it was good enough.

Now that he understood the question, Clark could answer it honestly. “Given that you are going to be telling your life’s story, I might as well tell you mine. No, I am not human, I’m an alien.” Well Jason was not expecting that answer for sure. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.

Just before Clark continued with his story, Jason blurted out, “My father is Jupiter.”

“What?” Clark didn’t understand. “Your father is a planet?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “No, my father is not a planet. A planet was named after my father.” Clark still looked confused, so Jason continued. “Are you familiar with the Greek and Roman gods in mythology?”

“Sort of,” Clark responded. “I remember slightly learning about them in high school, but we didn’t learn much.”

“Well, Jupiter, or Zeus to the Greeks, is the King of the gods. He is also the god of sky. That is who my father is,” Jason explained to Clark, who seemed to get more confused by the second.

“So, to clarify, you’re saying that your father is a Roman god that is part of mythology?” Clark needed to make sure he was understanding Jason correctly. If he was understanding him, he didn’t know what to think of it.

“Yes, that’s right,” Jason answered, which again confused Clark even more. Though this time Jason saw the confusion on Clark’s face and knew he would need to explain, but before his did he said, “I know this might come as a surprise to you, but the gods are real and sometimes they will come down and have children with mortals, which is how I came to be. Now there is more to this story, but it is a long one, so you are going to have to be patient with me.” Clark nodded, which was all Jason needed to continue his story.

Jason started his story by telling Clark about the two camps. Then he explained how the gods would move to wherever the center of modern civilization was, which was currently in America. After explaining the whole thing about how the gods were alive and such, Jason went into his own story. He told Clark about how he ended up with Lupa, the wolf goddess, and how she trained him at the Wolf House. He told of his journey to Camp Jupiter and how being the son of the king of the gods put a lot of pressure on him. He was expected not to fail. This is when Clark interrupted his story.

“I have that same weight on my shoulders as well. It was put there by my biological father, Jor-el.” Clark could finally relate to Jason’s story. They did have more in common than sort of looking a like at first glance. Clark had a feeling they would. He didn’t know how but when they first ran into each other, Clark could feel a power radiating off him.

Clark’s comment surprised Jason. He wasn’t expecting him to relate to his struggles of being so looked up to. More than that was the fact that it was each of their father’s that created this aura around them that they had to be something great. “Really? I never would have thought that you would relate.”

“Well, yes, my father, who is really just a robot.” Clark saw the confusion on Jason’s face and said. “I’ll explain later.” That placated Jason for the time being, so Clark continued his original thought. “My father told me that I was destined for greatness. He told me that I was to become the savior of humanity, which is a lot to live up to.”

“I imagine it is. I don’t have as much to live up to, but being the son of the king of the gods is something I didn’t really want, but I have to accept something I can tell you are very familiar with,” Jason tells Clark.

Clark nods his head in response then says, “Continue with your story.”

Jason continues by telling Clark about how he rose in the ranks to become centurion of the Fifth Cohort. Then he tells him about how he attacked Mount Orthys and toppled Kronos’ black throne and how that led him to becoming Praetor, which he explains to Clark in terms he thinks he will understand. Then he goes on to tell him the story of the seven and how he lost his memory and how it eventually came back to him when it started healing. He tells Clark the whole story of how they ended up in Europe and why they went there. He mentions the rest of the seven, but mainly talks about Leo and Piper. He also mentions Nico a few times as well. 

Jason finally reaches the end of his story when he tells Clark the reason why him and Piper are here in Kansas. “We have been looking for our friend, my best friend Leo. He sacrificed himself at the end of the war and came back to life. We started searching at the beginning of the month after we received a parchment scroll with a holographic message from him. We are actually on our way pack to New York to get a few things before we depart for school in Los Angeles, which is where Piper’s dad lives.”

Clark is stunned by all that this teenager has had to go through in his life. “Wow. That is some story Jason. You’ve been through a lot.”

“Yes, I have.” That’s all Jason could manage to say. Then he told Clark it was his turn.

Clark was about to begin his story, but he was interrupted by two girls calling out to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am probably only going to write 1 more and then the story will be done. This is after all the first fanfic I have published. If I am to post/write anymore I would appreciate to know if this one is any good or at least if my writing is any good. Thanks. Coming up next: Coming Back Together.


	4. Coming Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Piper reunite with Clark and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I think this will be the final chapter. At least I hope it is. Hope you enjoyed my short little story. I had a fun time writing it. Also, sorry for the longer delay in this chapter. I have been busy lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Smallville.

While Jason was off with Clark filling him in on his story, Piper had been stuck with Lois. Lois, being the reporter that she was, managed to grill more information out of Piper. Piper explained as little as she could because she was pretty sure that Lois would find her crazy if she told her the whole truth. She ended up telling Lois that she was just a very persuasive public speaker, which is how she was able to get the people to calm down and move out of the way so fast. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it also wasn’t the whole truth and Lois seemed to pick up on that. Though, Lois let it slide for now. She figured she would end up getting the whole story later. If she didn’t, she would grill Jason about it when they found the boys.

Lois figured that Jason had gone to help stabilize the globe on top of the Daily Planet, which was where she knew Clark had gone. Thankfully, Piper had yet to figure that out, but there was no doubt that she would eventually find out. Jason probably already figured it out or had some idea of what was going on with Clark. Lois figured Clark was probably filling him in right now after what Jason probably saw when he flew to help with the globe. What Lois was unsure about was where the boys could possibly be right now. She figured that she should voice this concern to Piper so they could go look for them, or at least meet up with them.

“Piper,” Lois started, but at the same time Piper said, “Lois,”

This sent them both back into silence. There were a few seconds of silence before they both ended up speaking at the same time again. To prevent this from occurring again, Piper motioned for Lois to speak first.

“Well, I was thinking we should probably go look for the boys. We can fill each other in when we are all together again.” Lois told Piper, which only caused a look of surprise and confusion to appear upon Piper’s face.

“What do you mean the boys? Who else besides Jason is–“ That’s when Piper realized that Clark had vanished only moments before her and Jason had. Given that Clark was not with Lois right now, Piper assumed that Lois believed that he was with Jason right now. Why Clark would be with Jason, Piper wasn’t sure, but if Lois wanted to look for them, Piper was grateful. Piper wanted to find Jason as soon as possible and get the heck out of this city. So, Piper told Lois, “That’s a great plan. Let’s go look for the boys.” With that, the two girls set off to find Jason and Clark, whom they assumed were together.

They weren’t looking very long before they found them. It looked like Clark was about to tell Jason something. Before he could, though, Lois called out to him in attempt to stop him from what she could only assume was going to be his best kept secret. Taking Lois lead, Piper also called out, but she called to Jason.

Hearing their names, they looked in the direction that they heard them. Seeing that it was the girls, they smiled at them. They were happy to see that their girlfriends would be joining them. Clark was especially happy because not only was he happy to see Lois, but seeing as Piper was with her, he would only have to tell his story once. He relayed to Jason that he would start his story once the girls reached them. It would be easier to tell them both together.

“Good idea.” Jason told him. “But before you do that, we are probably going to have to tell Lois about mine and Piper’s lineage.”

Clark looked at him a bit confused. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t Piper have told Lois?” Before Jason could answer, Clark answered his own question. “Never mind. I understand why. She probably doesn’t trust Lois, or she thinks Lois will think she is crazy. She won’t by the way. I mean she was once possessed by the Egyptian deity, Isis. That was a crazy day.”

That comment surprised Jason. “What? She was what?” Jason could say little else at the moment.

“Yeah, Lois had accidently touched an amulet that gave her powers, but that is a story for another day. Eventually we rescued her from the possession, but it was scary there at points. It all worked out though.”

Jason was about to ask Clark more about it, but by this time the girls finally caught up to them. Upon reaching Jason and Clark, the two females each gave their respective boyfriends a hug. They were happy to be back together again.

After all the excitement from the reunion settled down, Lois said, “So, now that we are all back together, I think that you two teens have some explaining to do.” Jason figured that she was going to say something along those line, but Piper was doing her best to act confused. Lois only noticed Piper’s face, though, so she continued. “You know, like how he,” Lois said pointing at Jason. “can fly for some reason. And the rest of the stuff you did not fill me in on, Piper.”

Both demigods looked shocked. They were not expecting her to have seen Jason fly not that she wouldn’t have eventually been told about this fact. Piper was able to shake off her shock faster than Jason, so she was the first to speak. Laughing nervously Piper said, “What are you talking about? Jason can’t fly.” Piper added a little a touch of Charmspeak to that last part. It almost seemed to work, but by this point Jason overcame his shock.

Now that Jason had gotten over his initial shock of Lois’ previous statements, he spoke up. He leaned toward Piper and whispered into her ear. “Piper, I already filled Clark in about us being demigods.” That made Piper angry. She was about to tell Jason off for his slip up, but she never got the chance. Jason quickly continued. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t see me as crazy. He understands more than you would think, and I based on what he has told me so far, Lois won’t see us as crazy either. She needs to know the truth.” Then Jason ended with the most surprising thing that he had learned about Clark and Lois. “Piper, he’s the Blur and Lois knows he is.” Hearing this, Piper’s anger quickly dissipated and was replaced once again with surprise.

The surprise of Jason’s statement didn’t last long though. It was hard to believe at first but after thinking a little bit about it, Clarks mysterious disappearance from lunch made more sense. It also made sense why Lois thought the boys would be together. So, Piper turned to face Jason and gave him a nod of approval. She couldn’t believe that they were about to tell a mortal about the gods and everything. She just hoped that Jason was right about Lois.

When the demigods turned back toward Lois, she was giving them a glare. She was not happy that Piper was still trying to hide the truth from her. Then when she saw Jason whisper something into her ear, she got more upset. She thought he was telling her to keep it up, but there is no way Lois was going to let them leave without getting the truth out of them.

She was about to voice her thoughts, but finally Jason spoke up. “Lois, we have something to tell you, but you have to keep an open mind.” Lois’ glare fell. She realized that they were going to tell her the truth.

After she agreed to their terms, Jason told her about the gods, both Greek and Roman, and how they were still around. He told her how they were demigods, but that he was a Roman one and Piper was a Greek one. Then Piper interjected to tell Lois about how her mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. Jason told her how his father is Jupiter, the king of the gods and the god of the sky, which he explained was how he could fly. Then Piper said that she had this gift of some children of Aphrodite called Charmspeak, which is how she was able to calm those people down so quickly and get them to move out of the way. She told Lois how before she knew about her charmspeak and her mother she convinced a car salesman to give her a car.

Lois took this all in. She knew there was something different about these teens, but she was not expecting them to tell her that they were children of Greek and Roman gods. That was a surprise, but Lois believed them. She had seen a lot of weird things in her time, so the fact that Greek and Roman gods were real was not all that surprising to her. And she told the demigods this. Which in turn surprised them.

Piper and Jason, more Jason than Piper, expected her to believe them, but the fact that she wasn’t fazed by it was something new to them. Afterall, it was not everyday someone tells you that the gods that are supposed to be part of mythology are actually very real and sometimes they have children with mortals. They were glad that she took it so well though.

“Well, now that I know the truth, I wish I could write a story about it.” Lois sighed. “But, given the looks on your faces when I took it so well, most people are not going to believe me. It also seems that you wouldn’t want me to tell anyone anyway, which I totally respect. It was great meeting you, Jason and Piper.” Lois tried to pull Clark away from the demigods. She wanted to get out of there with as much of Clark’s secret in tack as she possibly could. She figured Clark would feel the same way, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Now wait a minute, Lois,” Clark stopped her. “Jason already knows I am the Blur and already told Piper. Plus, Jason and I made an agreement. He told me his story, so it is only fair that I tell him mine now. Also, now that Piper is here as well, I won’t have to repeat myself.”

Lois was defiant to tell the demigods anything, but she saw that it was only fair since Jason had already told Clark about his life story. Though, Lois wasn’t about to give up so easily. She stubbornly stood there glaring at Clark, but her looked softened when she saw the look on Clark’s face. Only he would be able to make her agree with his sentiments. “Fine. I guess it is only fair.” Lois finally relented.

Clark turned to the teens and said, “Let’s go for a walk. I’ll tell you my story as we go.” The teens nodded their heads in agreement, and off the four of them went walking around Metropolis.

Clark started his story by telling them that he was an alien from a planet known as Krypton. He told them how his parents had sent him to Earth to save him. He told them about how he sometimes wished that he were just normal. Jason and Piper could relate to that a lot. Being a demigod is not something that they would wish on any mortal. It was dangerous. They told Clark this. He smiled. He could really relate.

Clark continued his story by telling them about how he became a sort of hero back in his hometown of Smallville by stopping what his friend Chloe dubbed as meteor freaks. Clark told them about Lex and Lana and even Pete. He talked about Chloe the most though, which was a little hard for Lois to listen to given that her cousin was still missing. Noticing that Lois had a hard time hearing about her cousin and his best friend, he switched subjects.

The demigods took note of this sudden subject change, but it was Piper who voiced their shared question. “Um… Clark, why did you change the subject from this Chloe so suddenly?”

“Well, a little while back Chloe disappeared. We aren’t exactly sure where she is right now. I am pretty sure that she is safe, but we are worried about her. She is Lois’ cousin after all, but I think Oliver is taking it the hardest.” The questioning glances he got from the demigods made him realize that he hadn’t mentioned Oliver yet. So, he told Jason and Piper about how Oliver had outed himself as the Green Arrow. How he and Chloe were in a close relationship with each other. How Chloe gave herself up in exchange for Oliver. He also told them about how he and Oliver became close friends over the years.

Then he changed the subject again. Now he was telling them about how he got to where he was today. He told them about how he used to be known as the Red-Blue blur. He told them about his time at the Daily Planet, which is when Piper interjected.

“Wait a minute. Earlier Lois said the same thing, that you two work at the Daily Planet, but what is the Daily Planet exactly?” Piper asked of the two adults.

“Oh, yeah that’s right. I forgot to tell you,” Jason said. “Yeah, umm, Piper, they’re reporters.”

“What?!” Piper exclaimed. To the other couple, “You’re reporters?! Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I better not see any of this in the paper. I especially better not see that I was even here in the paper.” Piper threatened them.

“Why would anyone care if you were here or not?” Clark asked perplexed at the significance of her being here to anything. Lois looked just as perplexed.

“Oh, um, uh… Never mind.” Piper was not about to tell them about her father. They did not need to know about him. If they did, then they would for sure end up in the paper, which she would rather stay out of at this point.

“Piper,” Jason started. “I think they have a right to know. I mean Clark is spilling his life story to us, which is probably one of the biggest possible stories they could possibly have, and neither of them has spilled it yet in the papers.”

Piper hated that Jason was right. I guess it wouldn’t do any harm, but first she had to make them swear this wouldn’t end up on the front cover. “I better not see this on any newspaper anywhere.” She threatened. “My full name is Piper McLean.”

Lois gasped, but Clark still looked just as confused. “Is that supposed to mean something or…” Clark’s question was interrupted when Lois hit his arm.

“Yes, it is. Clark, her father is a movie star. You know, Tristian McLean.” Lois could tell from Clark’s face that he had no idea who that was. “Well, Clark is as oblivious as ever, but don’t worry Piper, we won’t say a thing about you being here. Our lips are sealed.” Lois wished she could have written a story about this even more than before, but she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t do that to these teens,

“So, can I get back to my story now?” Clark asked. They all nodded, so he continued. He ended up telling Jason and Piper just about everything that had happened to him, including some stories that Lois hadn’t heard yet. By the time he was finished with his story it was almost dinner time. They invited the demigods over for dinner at the Kent Farm which they accepted but told them that they wouldn’t be able to stay for long afterwards. They had to be on their way as soon as they could. It wasn’t a good idea for demigods to stay so long in the same place for long, especially a son of Jupiter like Jason. They really didn’t want to attract any monsters right now.

In the end, the demigods ended up staying for dinner as well as an hour afterward. Before Jason and Piper left, Lois gave them their phone numbers as well as their emails in case they were ever in town. The demigods would have done the same, but they explained to them that it isn’t exactly safe for them to use technology. They still accepted the phone numbers and emails. Jason and Piper told Lois and Clark that they would definitely have to come back one day and have lunch or something with them. So, they parted ways with a promise that someday they would meet again. Whether or not that would actually happen was up to the fates. The future was just that, the future. They would just have to wait and see what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And I’m finally done. I feel so good. I actually completed and posted a fanfiction. I am so proud of myself. I hope that you all enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing it. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it if you guys would let me know if this fic is any good. Please let me know what you guys think. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thanks, guys, for at least checking this out even if you didn’t enjoy it. 😊


End file.
